There are solder printing machines, component mounting machines, reflow machines, board inspection machines, and the like, as facilities for producing a board on which multiple components are mounted. It is common to constitute a board production line by connecting these facilities. Among them, the component mounting machine includes a board conveyance device, a component supply device, a component transfer device, and a control device. As a typical example of the component supply device, there is a feeder device which feeds a component storage tape storing components multiple component storage sections, respectively. In combination with the feeder device, a reel holding device which rotatably and interchangeably holds the component supply reel around which the component storage tape is wound is used.
Multiple feeder devices and the reel holding devices are disposed at multiple installation positions arrayed in the component mounting machine. The multiple component types of the component which is mounted on the board are disposed at multiple arrayed installation positions. At this time, the production efficiency of the board changes, depending on the arrangement order of the multiple component types. Therefore, a technology for simulating optimization of the component type arrangement has been developed in consideration of movement distance of a mounting head of the component transfer device or the like, and an example thereof is disclosed in PTL 1. In a device disposition determination method of PTL 1, a management device determines disposition of multiple feeder devices so that a mounting cycle time (takt time) required for producing one board is the shortest. At this time, differences in types of the multiple feeder devices, a condition of the component type that can be supplied, and the like are taken into consideration (see paragraphs 0026, 0027, and the like of PTL 1).